


Mika Pennimen and the Order of the Phoenix

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bullying, Fedez is shit at transfiguration, Its kind of third person, M/M, Mika and Andy are in love, Mika is a badass wizard, Mikandy and fedez are part of the golden trio, Sirius and Remus used to date, Umbridge is also a homophobic cow, ahh fuck it, also harry and ginny never get together in this, and they're fucking wizards, as well as a racist bitch, because i cannot kill sirius, blood quills are used, but dont worry, but following Mika's life, but its not a trio anymore as there are six of them, but who cares, he never finds a gf, he's alooone, it doesnt follow th actual books, its fifth year btw, past wolfstar - Freeform, sorry if you havnt read book five, the golden group maybe?, these tags are shit, they dont need a cool name, too many gryffindors, umbridge gets her comeuppance eventually, whoops spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika's fifth year at Hogawarts.</p><p>This is rated Mature but not because of smut, because I often make atrocious jokes that go a bit close to the edge of T rating so if you don't mind dick jokes this is the place for you. also, swearing.<br/>I don't own Harry Potter.<br/>Also, I doubt on this websit you will find homophobic twats but just in case, this had a couple of dudes in love with each other so if you for some unfathomable reason are bothered by this, fuck off. But otherwise, welcome into my mind palace. <br/>I just had loads of sugar and I think this summary and the tags describe how hyper I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mika, andy and fedez are basically best friends with the golden trio, so will be doing the whole harry potter storyline wit them but different because I like changing the world to suit how I wish it happened.

Mika woke up in the top bunk of the bunk bed he and his little brother Fortune shared. He had shared this room with Fortune for years and despite being offered his own room, he decided to continue sharing. Mika having his own room would mean Zuleika and Yasmine sharing and he knew is sisters liked their space. Fortune was easy to share with. He never made a mess and was rarely in the room anyway.

The room was one of the largest as it housed two children out of the Penniman five, and was fairly uncluttered but this was probably a result of the undetectable extension charms their father had placed on every drawer. Mika was sure this was why all of his clothing fit in his wardrobe because there was a lot.  Both boys also had a desk each on different sides of the room. Each desk had a stack of fresh parchment, quills, pots of ink and a perch for their owls to sit waiting for them to finish writing their letters. They also had a bookcase which must have also had some charms on it as it had far too many books to be normal. It had every book Mika had used since first year as well as all the books his mother had him read as a child to learn some basic knowledge about the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Mika also had a piano which he never allowed anyone else to touch. He played it all the time creating his own songs as well as playing others. He preferred muggle music over magical music. His mother was a fan of Celestina Warbeck, a witch who often sang on the Wizarding Wireless Network but Mika hated her with a passion.

Mika climbed down from the bunk and sat at his desk, looking at the pictures he had on the desk. One was of him and Andy sitting together under a tree that was taken by Colin Creevey who had agreed not to tell anyone about it. Mika wasn't hiding his relationship with Andy, but he just didn't think it was anybody's business, especially people who would just gossip about them like Lavender and Pavarti or people who would discriminate against them. It was usually only old pureblood families like the Malfoy's who did this anyway.

The second picture was of Mika, Andy, Fedez, Harry, Ron and Hermione attempting to play football, a muggle sport that Mika was terrible at. Mika watched himself try and kick the ball and fall over. He felt that that moment pretty much demonstrated his football skills.

Mika picked up his quill to write a letter to Harry in reply to the one Hedwig dropped off yesterday. Harry was worried about Voldemort, understandably as he had watched his return last June, and was requesting information. Mika put his quill to the parchment and wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_All is well with the Penniman household, thank you for asking by the way. Paloma is recovering well from her accident and will even be able to return to Hogwarts to finish her final year. She will be in the same class a Yasmine so it won't be too strange going into a different year group._

_Voldemort has been pretty quiet so far, few unexplained disappearances, murders or attacks reported in the daily prophet but that newspaper is under the command of Cornelius Fudge anyway and I don't think he would admit Voldemort's return if he danced into the ministry of magic wearing nothing but a tutu and pulling flowers out of his dick._

_But all joking aside, I understand how desperate you are for information so I did a little detective work myself. I think this is good practice for whatever adventure we will inevitably be plunged into this year. My parents are re-joining an organisation that they were in during the first war. It was through this organisation that people like your parents and Ron's parents fought against Voldemort despite not being Aurors._

_The Organisation is called the Order of the Phoenix and Professor Dumbledore is the leader. They are essentially a secret group that fights against Voldemort in a slightly more discrete way than the Ministry. Also, its not being led by Fudge so it is defiantly better than the Aurors. I swear our esteemed minister has the brains and charm of a concussed mountain troll. Just with less mucus._

_To join the Order, my entire family is staying at headquarters for the rest of the school holidays, so I can try to relay some more information to you but I do need to be careful so if the ministry of death eaters intercept Hedwig, the entire Order isn't exposed._

_I know t must be difficult for you living with the Dursleys, but maybe you can ask Dumbledore to let you stay with us at Headquarters? As always, it's great to get your owls, I always look forward to seeing Hedwig on the horizon._

_Best_

_Mika_

Mika ended the letter with a rough doodle of Snape getting his nose stuck in the door to the potions classroom to try and cheer Harry up, before tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and opening the window to allow the snowy owl to soar out the window and return to her owner.

The sound of the window opening and closing had awoken Fortune, who was stretching and climbing out of bed in his Kenmere Kestrels pyjamas.

"Was that an owl?" Fortune asked.

"Yeah, I was sending a letter to Harry." Mika replied looking at the twelve year old, the youngest of Mika's siblings. Zuleika was thirteen, Mika was 15, Yasmine 17 and Paloma 19. Despite her age, Paloma was going to return to Hogwarts to complete her final year die to an accident keeping her out of school for a while. Mika still had horrible nightmares of Neville pulling back his bed curtain on his four poster bed at Hogwarts, a pale look on his face, telling Mika that his sister was injured. Then of watching Paloma being taken directly to St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries to see if they could cure her ailment. Paloma had recovered against all odds and was considered a magical medical miracle.

Fortune picked up his clothes and begun to change. He used to inherit Mika's clothing but when their father got a promotion at the ministry, Fortune was brought his won clothing. Mika was aware that his sense of style was not for everyone, so wasn't offended when Fortune requested some more toned down clothing.

Mika realised he was still wearing his pyjamas and changed into some jeans, a white t-shirt and some tribal necklaces as well as three watches. He also decided to claim the bathroom before his sisters got in there. Zuleika had reached the age where she was interested in makeup and took several hours in the morning trying to fix whatever mistake she had made when applying it.

When he had finished in the bathroom, Mika returned to his room to pack his trunk for Grimmauld place. It was another of the many items his father had placed an undetectable extention charm on, So Mika could easily fit all of his stuff in there.

With that task completed, Mika went down to breakfast, where Paloma, Yasmine, and his parents were sitting around the table which had food laid out on it. Usually, Yasmine would be asleep but there was a rota to who would help with the cooking so each child knew how to cook. Mika's mum was strict about them knowing basic life skills like cooking and washing clothes and de-gnoming the garden.

Fortune came down a moment later.

"Zuleika is hogging the bathroom again. ad she has so much powder on her face she looks orange. And when I walked in, she accidently drew a line of eyeliner down her face and then blamed it on me." Fortune complained. Mika laughed and got a disapproving look for his mother who quickly went upstairs to help Zuleika before she could cause more damage.

Mika continued eating listening to his families mundane morning conversation. It was always so peaceful on a morning when Mika could eat his breakfast and listen to dull chatter about unimportant events without worry, like Zuleika's makeup issues or a run down on how the Kestrels are doing in the league.

ten minutes later, Mika's mother returned with Zuleika who had freshly applied makeup and a big smile as she sat down to breakfast. Mika thought his mother had a gift of knowing exactly what each one of her children needed and how to fix their problems, even through the wall that they had built around themselves as teenagers often do. She had even noticed when Mika and Andy started being boyfriends just through one of his letters replying with a PS on the end of her reply asking: _So, who's the boy that's making my son so happy?_

"Has everyone packed their trunks? Remember, you will not be returning here to collect forgotten belongings so double check!" She told them.

"Yeah, Mika, don't forget your picture with your boyfriend. just in case you want to kiss it, or put it under your pillow at night, or masturbate of something." Fortune teased.

"Fortune!" Mika complained.

"Don't be so vulgar Fortune." Mika's father instructed while the girls burst out into giggles. Mika could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed, and action which only made his siblings laugh more.

"Why not?  I share a room with him. He is not as discreet as he thinks. 'Oh Andy, your so beautiful, Andy, I love you Andy' and he makes this really high pitch-"

"Don't tease him, he nearly 15 years old, these things are natural for a boy his age." Mika's mother said interrupting fortune and taking a comb to Mika's hair to put it in some kind of order.

"Mum!" Mika complained. He escaped the table as fast as he could to try an avoid more talk about his masturbatory habits. He loved his family, but sometimes they made him want to sink through a hole in the ground and never return.

When his ears had stopped burning, Mika returned downstairs with his trunk and his owl Archibald ( he regretted the name the day after he chose it but Archibald refused to answer to anything else) in his cage with some owl treats and a full water bowl. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and read the location of the card in Dumbledore's loopy handwriting. 

"Number 12 Grimmauld place" Mika said dropping the floo powder in the fireplace. He felt himself spinning and he fell out the fireplace into an old kitchen. Sirius Black was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Molly Weasley was waiting in the kitchen to greet them.

"Hello, Mika dear, Have you had nice holidays?" She asked.

"Yes, I have. thank you for asking. How had your time been?" He replied.

"Lovely, thank you, Mika." She replied as Fortune fell through the fireplace. When all of Mika's family had come through, They were sent up to there rooms. Mika would be sharing with Ron. Zuleika would be sharing with Ginny, Paloma and Yasmine were sharing and Fortune was having a smaller room to himself, as he had requested.

Mika went into his and Ron's room to find it had a dormitory sort of lay out with six beds, three on ach side of the room. Ron had taken on furthest form the door, so Mika took the one opposite him, putting his trunk on his bed and pulling out a few items like his photos and putting them on the little stand next to his bed.

"Want to play exploding snap?" Ron asked. Mika was about to reply when Mrs Weasley called them all down.

"We simply must make this house liveable. Can you boys start on the bathroom on the second floor? You can use magic, the ministry cannot detect it." Mrs Weasley told them. Mika and Ron went up to the second floor bathroom. It looked like it had been empty for years and layers of dust and grime lay on it like a thick blanket. The cupboard above the sink was moving as if it had a boggart in it. Mika pulled out his wand and waved it muttering.

"Scourgify"

The dust cleared leaving the grime, dirt, suspicious stains hidden under the dust and the boggart. The two boys got to work using rags and elbow grease to remove the stains but using scourgify on the worst of it. The bathroom begun to look more clean and Mika realised after cleaning the first tile that the bathroom tiles were white and not the grey colour he had thought they were.

A few hours later, when the floor, the walls and the surfaces were gleaming, the only thing left was the boggart.

"Should we leave that for the others, or do it ourselves?" Ron asked.

"Professor Lupin taught us how to defeat boggarts, and there are two of us so we might confuse it." MIka suggested and they decided to tackle it themselves. Ron went first. A large spider appeared in front of him and he shivered but nonetheless, pulled out his wand and shouted the incantation causing the spider to slide around on roller skates. It was Mika's turn next. He stood in front of the boggart and it changed into a massive snake.

"Ridikulus!" Mika shouted and the boggart was destroyed. Both boys returned downstairs to Mrs Weasley.

"We finished the bathroom and took out a Boggart."Ron told her.

"Well done, you two!  Can you help me with lunch then?" She asked. Mika washed his hands and helped Mrs Weasley make enough sandwiched for over ten people. It was a time consuming activity, and then they called the others down. Fred and George apparated in.

"Hello, Mika, We haven't seen you yet today."

"We still have the picture you drew of Snape sneering at you in potions."

"It gave Gred nightmares."

"Forge kept waking up thinking Snape was in the room"

"He squealed like a little girl."

"No he didn't by Gred nearly wet himself when he dreamed Snape was over for tea"

"That's enough boys" Mrs Weasley said disapprovingly.

"You better not have drawn unflattering pictures of your potions professor, Mika." Mika's mother said entering the room.

"Is there any other kind of picture?" Fortune muttered. The adults didn't hear however as they were ushering the children to sit down for Lunch. Mika took a couple of ham sandwiches and sat next to Sirius Black.

"The Order are having a meeting tonight and they should begin arriving in a few hours. You children will need to stay up in your room, Don't argue Fred, George, Paloma, while you are still in school, you cannot join the order." Mrs Weasley said.

Conversation began to pick up so Mika turned to Sirius who was sitting next to him.

"Haven't spoken to you for ages, Sirius." Mika told him.

"Yes, we haven't really. I couldn't receive too many owls as I was on the run from the ministry. I have been keeping up with you lot through the grapevine however. What's this I'm hearing about you and Andy?" Sirius asked him.

"By 'the grapevine' you mean Harry." Mika replied.

"Yes but you are avoiding the question. Is Andy Dermanis your boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he is." Mika replied. Sirius looked pleased.

"Not many of you children know this, but Remus and I used to be boyfriends when we were at Hogwarts, and after. All the way up until I was arrested." Sirius told him.

"Really? So you're-" Mika asked.

"Bisexual. But I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself. Some of the others might find it a little odd to find out their defence teacher was screwing another boy in school." Sirius replied.

"Have you considered getting back together now you are innocent and everything?" Mika asked.

"Not really. I still love Remus and I think I always will but with everything that happened and everything we thought happened, I think its better we stay as best friends." Sirius replied.

"If that's what you think is best but If you love Remus and Remus loves you, you should forgive each other for what happened in the past in look forwards into the future." Mika replied.

"Maybe one day, Remus and I will go back to how we were but for now, its too painful. We are still dealing with the fact that Peter killed Lily and James and that reopens the grieving process. Remus spent 12 years thinking that I was a death eater and responsible for their murder. We need time but maybe one day we will go back to how we were."Sirius said sadly.

As Lunch finished, Some order members began to arrive so everyone was banished up to their rooms. When Mika entered the room, he realised that he had some owls. He removed all three letters and sat on his bed. Ron sat on his own bed watching him open the letters. The first was from Hermione.

_Dear Mika,_

_I am glad to hear that you have completed your homework tasks. Its nice to see one of you taking your education seriously. Your last letter was very enjoyable for me to read. I had never read any of those wizard fairytales that your mother told you. I found the tale of Babbity Rabbity very interesting. I wished I had read it when we did that essay for Professor Binns in third year! I could have refrenced it aas evidence for witch burnings._

_I hope Zuleika has more luck with her makeup. I never bothered with the stuff honestly but Pavarti and Lavender swear by it and wake up early in the mornings to help each other apply it.  I am also glad to hear that Paloma has made a full recovery and can return to her education. Good news like this is great to hold onto in troubled times._

_As promised, I will share with you my favourite muggle fairytale. It is called  Snow White._

_Snow White was a teenager who lived with her evil stepmother. She had Snow White skin and rosy cheeks and deep black hair. Her stepmother was jealous of her looks and youth as everyday she would ask her mirror who was the fairest of them all and when Snow White was young, the answer was always the stepmother but one day, it declared Snow White the fairest. The evil stepmother wanted Snow White killed and instructed one of her servants to take her to the woods and kill her but he couldn't. So he left her in the woods . There she met seven dwarves. She stayed with them and helped clean there house while they were at work. She became friends with them. The evil stepmother found out  Snow White was alive and put on a disguise before going to the dwarves house. She gave Snow White an apple laced with deadly poison which she ate. Her heart slowed down and stopped. Snow White died. The dwarves found out  and had a casket made and surrounded by flowers. A handsome prince rode past and saw Snow Whit dead and kissed her. Snow White was alive! Snow White told the whole Kingdom what her mother had done and she was hanged for attempted murder. They all lived happily ever after._

_This was my favourite story as a child so  hope you like it._ _Best_

_Hermione._

Mika picked up his quill and a new piece of parchment and wrote his reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_That was a bit morbid wasn't it? That was a fairytale? It involved a stepmother poisoning her stepdaughter and then being hanged! She didn't live happily ever after did she!  Thank you for telling me however even if it will give me nightmares._

_I can imagine Lavender and Pavarti with the makeup. -rolls eyes- I swear that if Lavender Brown asks me out one more time, I am going to put some of the extra discreet itching powder that F and G have developed into he knickers._

_We are at the HQ and I am sharing a dorm with R.  I hope his snoring won't keep me up but I am not holding out too much hope._

_Best_

_Mika._

Mika put down the quill and turned to the second letter, It was from Fedez.

_Hey Mika._

_How are you? Mum's making me do extra transfiguration practice this summer because I got a T  on my report again. Its not my fault! I say the right incantation and wand movements, it just doesn't work! I accidently gave my tutors hat wings and it flew out the window. He is angry because it was a present from his late wife. He no longer gives me lessons._

_My parents may be joining the OOTP. Then I will be staying at HQ like you and R. Andy's mother has also agreed to him staying with us in HQ for the remainder of the holidays. We told her being around wizards before the holidays will greatly develop his education and she agreed._

_Can't wait to see you soon._

_Fedez._

Mika quickly scribbled out his reply before turning to the final letter. It was from Andy.

_Mika,_

_Your last letter made me laugh so much my tummy hurt. I can imagine poor Zuleika accidently using too much foundation and looking orange or drawing massive hieroglyphics around her eyes. Is Fortune still being a bit of a pain? I agree with you how incredible it is that he can fit in so many dick jokes into a conversation subtle enough that your parents don't notice._

_It's still much the same here. My cousins have been coming over every day and requesting that I show them magic but of course I can't do magic outside of school. They enjoy reading my magic books and they found that picture of me and you by the lake kissing. That's one way to come out to your relatives -faceplam- They seems okay with it however and just want  to meet you. My cousin Stephanie is 18 and she says your cute._

_I miss seeing you everyday like when we are at Hogwarts but my cousins are keeping me distracted so it's not unbearable. As I write this letter they are searching through my trunk which I must admit, I haven't cleaned since first year so I don't know what they will find. Hopefully nothing dangerous like spilled potions ingredients._

_My mother has agreed to let me stay at the OOTP HQ with you and Fedez and the others at the end of the holidays. We told her it would benefit my education and she was all for it._

_I hope you are having lots of fun at HQ. I would like to worriedly remind you not to taste anything the twins have given you. Or touch it even. The effects may be deadly._

_Love_

_Andy XXX_

Mika smiled upon reading Andy's letter and wrote his reply to him as well, sending the Owls that had delivered the post back to their owners. Ron had just finished reading Fedez' and Hermione's letters and returned them to Mika.

Mika and Ron played chess quietly until they were called down for dinner. Some of the order members hadn't left yet and Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and others walked past.

Some Like Professor Lupin, and pink haired young woman and a few Aurors were staying for dinner. Everyone helped set the table or prepare the food and it was done fairly quickly despite the amount of people there would be.

Mika was sat next to the twins and he was very cautiously guarding his drinks cup and plate to ensure they hadn't put any prank items in there. He was safe however and dinner was uneventful. He was so full up and tired that as soon as he finished his meal, he went upstairs, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

 

 

 


	2. Hermione, Fedez and Andy arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Fedez and Andy arrive at Grimmauld place, the twins try and prank the marauders and a Cornish pixie really likes Mika's hair.  
> I made a mistake with the age in the last chapter. He is going into fifth year so he will be turning fifteen in the august just before fifth year. so last chapter I should have said he was 14. whoops. I will change it.

Time at Grimmauld place dragged on sluggishly for Mika and Ron with nothing to do apart from games of chess, of which Ron always won, cleaning up rooms in the house and watching Fred and George get in trouble for their various misdeeds. From sneaking spiders into Ron's room to feeding people Canary Creams, the twins seemed to be trying to diffuse their boredom through the mild suffering of others, especially Mika when Ron shrieked in fear at the hairy four legged arachnid. in his defence, it looked like Lee Jordon's pet tarantula which was definitely poisonous.

Hermione arrived after a week of cleaning and was assigned Ginny's room as her bedroom. She left her trunk in their, and immediately went into Ron and Mika's room where they were trying to build a tower out of exploding snap cards, as the order were in a meeting. Ron had already burnt off his eyebrows.

When she walked in, both boys stood up to hug her in welcome and put away the explosive cards in favour of talking to their friend.  Hermione seemed in a chatty mood and seemed happy to tell them in great detail about how her holidays had gone so far and how she had completed all of her homework assignments. 

"Can you tell me and Ron another psychopathic muggle fairy tale?" Mika asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I sent Hermione a copy of Beedles stories because she had never heard them before as she learnt muggle tales and they are terrifying. They have slavery and murder and Prince's that kiss people while they are dead or unconscious." Mika explained. Ron looked horrified.

"Kids read these stories?"

"Mika's exaggerating. I will tell you Cinderella." Hermione sighed.

"Ok" Ron and Mika agreed settling on their beds.

She told the story.

"A glass slipper? She went to the ball in her slippers?" Ron asked.

"I think by 'slipper' they are referring to some kind of high heel shoes, Ron. Also, isn't the way Cinderella's step siblings treating her illegal?" MIka asked.

"Don't ruin my childhood stories. You listened to a guy who ripped his heart out and put it in a chest and then tried to steal someone else's." Hermione criticized.

"Good point." Mika replied.

An owl started tapping on the window. Mika recognised it as Andy's tawny owl and opened the window to let it in. The owl hopped onto his arm and lifted its leg. Mika untied the letter and the package and put it on his bed before taking the owl over to his owl cage where Archibald was sat with his head tucked under his wing, sleeping. Leaving, Andy's owl Aphrodite in the cage he returned to his bed and picked up the letter ad the package. Hermione and Ron were looking at him, curiously waiting to see what was in the package and maybe read the letter.

Mika opened the letter first.

_Dear Mika,_

_Fedez and I are going to be arriving at Grimmauld Place next week, just in time for your Birthday. You will officially be 15 years old. I got you an awesome gift and I can't wait to give it to you._

_I am teaching Fedez about muggle things so I took him to a Zoo. I don't understand how someone with a muggle father has no  idea about the muggle world. A Zoo is a place where they keep lots of animals for people to look at. I got you a soft toy from their as a souvenir because it reminded me of you. ;) Your present next week is definitely not a soft toy however but I hop you will enjoy it._

_I haven't been to Diagon Alley yet and neither has Fedez. Our Hogwarts letters are coming awfully late this year aren't they?  Mum has given me money to get more Hogwarts robes because I have outgrown my current ones._

_I can't wait to see you next week!!!! I am counting down the days on my calendar. Fedez can't wait either. His mum has been making him read books on transfiguration theory hoping he will become less of a heath and safety nightmare in McGonagall's classes._

_See you next week_

_Love_

_Andy._

Mika put the letter down and Hermione grabbed it to read it. Mika had long given up stopping his friends reading his owls. Mika turned to the little package and opened it. A teddy llama fell out. It was a light  colour and its eyes were hidden by a mop of curly brown hair.

"I really see the resemblance." Ron snorted with laughter.

"Children, You can come down now." Molly Weasley called. The Penniman's, Weasley's and Hermione all went downstairs. Mika was still holding his llama soft toy in his hands . They quietly passed the portrait of Mrs Black as the Order members were leaving.

"I would have thought you had outgrown the need for a soft toy Mr Penniman." Snape sneered . This was when Mika realised he was still holding Andy's gift.

"I think it's nice. Where did you get it from?" McGonagall asked.

"Andy got it from a muggle Zoo. He said it looked like me." Mika said looking at it.

"Actually, he said it reminded him of you." Hermione put in.

"What's the difference?" Mika asked incredulously.

"Its so much more romantic." Hermione insisted.

" As much as I am sure we would all love to hear about Penniman's love life, We have places to be." Madeye Moody said from behind McGonagall and Snape who carried on walking towards the exit.

Mika took his seat next to Sirius. While he was talking in the hallway, others had done all the kitchen work that Molly Weasley was demanding.  Sirius picked up the llama.

"Is this some strange muggle animal?" He asked.

"It's a llama." Mika replied. Sirius looked at it or a few seconds before returning it as Mrs Weasley began talking to him.

Once dinner had started Mrs Weasley began talking.

"Next week, it is Mika's 15 birthday, of course, and also Andreas and Fedez are joining us for the last weeks of the holidays. Harry should be joining us soon as well, we just need Albus to collect him." Mrs Weasley told everyone. Mika nodded happily kicking his legs a little, accidently kicking Zuleika who glared at him.  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following few days passed uneventfully with Mika helping Ron clean a variety of rooms in the house. They were cleaning an old living room type area when Mika found an old grand piano. His piano was at home and he had missed the familiar tone.

Mika logged this into his memory for later and continued cleaning the room.

He walked over to a set of old curtains and opened them to let some light in. Three Cornish pixies flew out of the curtains and grabbed hold of Mika's hair pulling on it strongly. It was really painful.

Ron ran out of the room and returned five minutes late with Mika's father who froze the pixies with an immobulus charm. Mika picked up one of the electric blue pixies and followed his father downstairs. Mrs Weasley and Mika's mother were down there cleaning one of the rooms. They turned when Mika and his father walked in.

"Mika, what happened to your hair? It's such a mess." Mika's mother said hurrying over to him and sorting out his hair.

"Cornish pixies attacked me." Mika muttered.

"Cornish pixies?" She asked.

"Dad froze them. But they kept pulling my hair." Mika complained.

"You were attacked by Cornish pixies? And neither you or Ronald could fight them off?" Mika looked embarrassed.

"They were pulling my _hair_ mum. That's really painful." Mika protested.

"I got rid of them, Mika. You no longer have to fear three inch high electric blue monsters anymore." Mika's father said grinning. Mika returned to the room where Ron was still cleaning.

"Dad got rid of the pixies." Mika told Ron.

"Good. Those little blue demons remind me of Lockharts class." Ron shuddered.

Soon, it was lunchtime and Mika and Ron left the room and started making their way downstairs. Fred and George apparated next to them.

"We heard that Mika was attacked by Cornish Pixies."

"Master pranksters those pixies are." Fred and George said.

"They were pulling my  hair" Mika protested

Lunchtime was an excitable affair. It seemed that the suspicious lack of pranking the previous days had made Fred ad George restless and they had attempted and pranks on Sirius and Remus.

Fred and George were still unaware that Sirius and Remus were Marauders however and their prank backfired horribly.

"Nice try but Moony and I are not stupid enough to get turned into Canary's." Sirius laughed.

"Right you are Padfoot." Remus replied with a smile. Fred and George  stared at them.

"You're the Marauders?" One of the twins squeaked.

"Yes. I am Padfoot,  this is Moony. Prongs was James and Wormtail was the rat." Sirius explained. Fred and George were dumbfounded.

"You are our heros." both twins said at the same time.

"That's enough boys." Mrs Weasley interjected before it could go to far.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They day that Andy and Fedez were to get to Grimmauld place arrived and Mika was exited. It felt like ages since he had seen Andy and Fedez last. Mika dressed himself in his skinny jeans, white t-shirt, three watches, several necklaces and was considering pulling on a blazer jacket over the top but decided against it. That would be too far and would open himself up to a world of teasing from his sibling and the Weasley twins.

He went downstairs to breakfast and sat next to Remus this time.

"You looks happy, Mik- Are you wearing three watches?" Remus said incredulously looking down at his wrists.

"I can't read watches, but I find them quite nice to look at." Mika said to a confused werewolf.

After breakfast, Mika was a bit restless. He decided to pass the time by writing a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am feeling quite restless at the moments because Andy and Fedez are due to arrive soon so I decided to write you a letter with what I know about the Order. It is a very top secret organisation. We aren't allowed to attend meetings as we are too young but Fred and George have these extendable ears which we use to eavesdrop occasionally but we need to be careful so we aren't caught._

_Some of the members I have seen apart from mine and Ron's families are Dumbledore of course, but also McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick. There are also some Aurors. Professor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius' cousin Tonks._

_They seem to have missions of some kind. We can't tell what they are because they are very secret but Snape's seems particularly important._

_Fred and George just found out that Remus and Sirius are marauders and are worshipping them which is really funny but also slightly disturbing. I hope you join us here at the HQ soon as your the only one that wont have arrived yet!_

_Best_

_Mika_

Mika gave Archibald the letter and he flew off out the window.

"You send a lot of letters." Fortune said from the doorway.

"I have a lot of friends." Mika replied. Suddenly Mrs Blacks painting began  screeching:

"Filthy Mudbloods! Stain of dishonour! Besmirching the house of my fathers!"

"I think that means Andy and Fedez are here" Fortune said but Mika was already racing past him and down the stairs.

"Mika, stop running." Mika's father said grabbing his arm and stopping him. Mika walked safely the rest of the way down the stairs where Andy and Fedez were pulling their trunks down the hall.

"You boys will be sharing with Mika and Ron." Mrs Weasley was telling them. Ron had also arrived in the hall at the same time as Mika.

"We can help take the trunks up" Mika said indicating Ron and himself.

"That's nice of you dears." Mrs Weasley said and Mika picked up the other end of Andy's trunk and helped him carry it upstairs to the room they were all sharing. When they had put the trunk down on Andy's bed Mika pulled Andy towards him into a warm hug, resting his head in the crook of Andy's neck.

"Missed you" Mika muttered.

"Missed you too" Andy replied.

 

 


End file.
